


Haikyuu One Shots

by Synax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synax/pseuds/Synax
Summary: I have many thoughts in my head, the majority of which are comprised of the Haikyuu boys, so I thought I'd write some out. Uploading will be super inconsistent, so I apologize for that in advance
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Haikyuu One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [nsfw warning]

Sugawara was just going about his normal life, doing what he needed to do that day. As a third year and the vice captain of the volleyball team, it seemed like he always had something to do and somewhere to be. Whether it was handing off his notes to a classmate or rounding up the team before practice, he was always needed somewhere or another. Because of this, he wasn’t able to see a certain someone at all this week. This someone was his crush, and the fact that they’re his crush is something he's kept under locks for a while and doesn't plan to reveal soon - his crush being none other than (L/N) (Y/N), a third year in his class. Sugawara first met her during his first year and he immediately took a liking to her - then again, how could he not?

When he first saw (Y/N), her resting face originally made her out to be someone with a more sour outlook on life, but as soon as she were called on to answer a question, her eyes brightened and a soft smile appeared on her lips and he was floored. For the rest of that class he couldn't stop looking at her. He was baffled on how quickly she could switch from looking like she was cursing the world and everyone in it to the cutest person he had ever seen in his life. He did eventually get singled out by his teacher for not paying attention, but it was worth it to him as she looked over at him and flashed him a quick smile. If he hadn't fallen for her yet, he sure as hell had now. Talking to her after class was already something he planned on, but now it had jumped directly to the number one thing on his to-do list. He kept looking at the clock, silently begging time to speed up so that he could talk to her sooner. His leg was about to fall off from how much it was bouncing from the combination of excitement and nervousness pooling in his body.

It took every ounce of self restraint in his not to sprint to her side as soon as the bell rang. He packed his bag quickly, not wanting to waste a single second of his time. Just as he was about to put his last book away, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see one of his friends, but instead she stood before him looking absolutely ethereal. Whether it was the soft lighting coming from the windows or just her natural beauty he didn’t know, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. 

“Hey, you dropped this.” she said, holding out a pencil to him. He had no idea when it had rolled off his desk, but couldn’t care less because he was now talking to her.

“Oh! Thank you! I didn’t even notice.” At that she smiled again.

“Well, I’m glad to be of help.”

She looked around the classroom for a moment and saw that almost everyone had already rushed out to get to lunch and meet up with friends. There was a war raging in his mind while he watched her observe her surroundings. Should he ask her to hang out during lunch or would that be too sudden? Did she have somewhere to be? She must have some friends that wanted to spend time with her, or maybe even a boyfriend. Not wanting to depress himself, he quickly moved away from that thought and decided to just go for it. 

“Do you-” “Hey, I was wond-”

You both pause, not wanting to interrupt the other. “You first, I insist,” Sugawara says, making a small gesturing motion to her.

“Oh, thank you. I was just wondering if you had anywhere to be right now.” His expression must have looked confused because she quickly added, “You see, I don’t really know that many people and I don’t want to eat lunch alone and you seem nice and-” her eyes widened slightly and she stopped talking. “Sorry, I started rambling and didn’t want to seem desperate. But, uh, the offer still stands. Do you want to eat lunch together?”

If he wasn’t so taken aback by her sudden proposition, he probably would have cooed at her. He silently thanked whatever god or gods that are out there for helping him out and replied, “Sure! That sounds good to me.” A bright smile lit up her face and he felt one growing on him too. 

“Great! Do you need to go buy anything? I always bring some extra food incase I need a snack or if someone doesn’t have any food, so you can have some of mine if you want.” Once again, he was taken aback. From what she's said so far, he could tell that she was kind, but going out of her way to make food for those who don’t have any? That certainly went past his expectations.

“I brought a bento today, but I wouldn’t mind trying some of your cooking.” He grinned up at her, hoping that he wasn’t pushing any boundaries.

“Of course, I’m happy to share!” She looked up at the clock, “Oh, we should probably get going, shouldn’t we? Don’t want to lose any time,” she quickly added on, some of her excitement coming through the tone in her voice.

He grabbed his bag and followed her lead out of the classroom. Lunch with (Y/N) was more fun than he could have ever expected. Not only was her cooking amazing, but she even gave him some extra for after his volleyball tryouts that afternoon. Talking to her was surprisingly easy considering his nerves. The pair easily flowed from topic to topic and learned quite a bit about each other. He learned that she loved to cook and bake, and she learned all about his favorite foods. At one point she said that she wanted to try making his favorite food, spicy mapo tofu, as she had never made it before and he could’ve sworn that he could power the entirety of Japan just on his excitement alone.

Ever since that day they both kept in contact, whether it was to exchange notes, her asking for him to try a new recipe, or him asking her to come to his games. Pretty much when he didn’t have practice or homework, he was messaging her. There were some weeks where one of them was busy and wasn’t able to talk, but they always decided to do something fun once whatever was taking up their time was over. 

This was one of those weeks. He wasn't really able to stop and talk or hang out, although he desperately wished he could, as he had so many priorities. After practice, he walked past her club and decided to take a quick peek inside, hoping to see her. When he looked in, however, he was met with the sight of her trying to grab something from a cupboard, just out of her reach. But because of this her shirt kept slowly riding up, exposing some of her stomach. 

Unable to help himself, he keeps watching, telling himself that he just wants to make sure that she doesn’t get hurt. The bottom of her shirt keeps inching its way up her chest as she tries reaching her goal once more. By this point her entire stomach is showing and he can’t stop himself from looking. He hadn’t seen her show much skin during his time of knowing her, so this was uncharted territory, all brought to them by the tight, short shirt she was wearing. 

He finally managed to pull himself away from the door’s window, looking around to see if anyone had caught him. Being in a college prep class and being a vice captain led him to have a certain reputation, and peering at girls through a window was not part of that reputation. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he quickly walked out of the building and straight home, internally screaming to himself about how lucky he was that he didn’t have any more activities for the day. When he got home, he shouted a quick greeting to his family and ran into his room. 

He threw down his backpack and laid down on his bed for a moment, trying to form a rational thought that didn’t include (Y/N) and her exposed torso. His deep breathing that usually helps him calm down, even during matches, doesn’t seem to be doing the trick, so he starts to try something else. He gets up to his bed and grabs his backpack before walking over to his desk. He sits down and lays out his math textbook and paper, because if anything’s going to kill those thoughts, it’ll be math, right? 

He starts to look through his textbook, trying to recall what he learned about in class that day, but she still wouldn’t leave his mind. He stared blankly at the pages before him, imagining what would happen if she was here. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes, once again trying to sooth himself, but nothing was working. Every thought he had brought them back to her. 

Math made him imagine she would “reward” him for every problem he got right, her hands reaching up to tug on his hair, exposing his neck for her to kiss, suck, and bite on, littering it with hickeys that he could show off to his teammates the next day. His growing list of chores had him thinking of domestic life with her, waking up to see her half dressed making him breakfast. Even volleyball eventually led to him imagining how good she would look in a cheerleading uniform, encouraging him to keep going during whatever activity he wanted, whether it be from the stands cheering him on as his team scored another point or from below him as he pounded into her.

He let out a groan and dragged his hands down his face, not knowing how he was going to face her later. This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. He had been crushing on her for so long that he’s practically built up a warehouse full of scenarios of them together.

(Y/N)'s image flashed in his mind again. He saw her exposed stomach from today and her thighs from when she wore those shorts she loves in the summer. She would always say that she didn’t like too short of clothing, but apparently that pair of athletic shorts that barely covered her ass were an exception. With memory after memory, scenario after scenario, going on loop in his head, he figured it’d be a while before doing his homework even became a possibility. He knew he had homework in every subject. He knew that he had to work on the new plays that were proposed at practice today. He knew that he promised that he’d help his mom run errands tomorrow since he didn’t have school. 

His eyes suddenly shot open. He just realized an extremely important fact that he completely forgot about due to all the unforeseen events. Today was Saturday. He didn’t have school tomorrow. He didn’t have to finish his homework, he didn’t have to wake up early, he didn’t have to go to practice, and best of all, he didn’t have to look her in the eye and act like all the thoughts in his head hadn’t been plaguing him the day before. 

He looked around his room briefly. He saw a small pile of laundry next to his dresser, a paper ball that had missed the trash can, and his bento that still had some of her food in it. He zeroed in on the last item, his bento, and grabbed it from beside his bed. Before sitting down on his bed, however, he walked over to his door. 

“Hey mom! Daichi got us some food after practice today, so I’m not that hungry. Sorry!” he called out.

“Alright Koshi, just make sure to tell me earlier next time. I’ll make your serving into a meal for Monday.” his mother responded from the kitchen.

“Thank you! I’m just going to do my homework and then head to bed if that’s alright.”

“That’s ok, don’t worry about it. Have a good night, sweetie.”

“Night, mom!”

Suga stepped back into the room and closed the door, making sure he locked it. He sat down on his bed and opened up his bento. As he ate her food, he let his mind run wild. He couldn’t decide what scenario, what outfit, what position he liked best, so he kept going back and forth between them all. He thought about how she would look with her face flushed and her pupils blown out in lust as she looked up at him, inches away from his cock. He thought about her dressed up in some cute lingerie, the kind with straps and soft frills everywhere, framing her body like some kind of present, made just for him to unwrap, enjoy, and wreck. He thought about the rush of power that would come from having her arms tied to the headboard, restricting her movements, allowing him to do as he pleased. He even went so far as to take the idea of her making him breakfast in the morning and turning it into him railing her on the kitchen counter as his coffee brews. 

The bento was now empty and his dick was straining against his pants. He set the container off to the side and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and slid his hand down his torso, letting out a sigh as he reached his cock. He lightly palmed himself through his pants, visualizing her hand instead of his. He imagined her looking up at him, looking for reassurance that she was doing good. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand under his boxers. He lets out a groan, one a bit too loud considering his parents downstairs, but right now he couldn’t care less. His fantasy switched to one where she's looking at him with a devilish glint in her eye. He couldn’t help himself to imagine her wearing a tight, black lingerie set, complete with small bat wings and horns, as she slowly pumped him up and down. He moved his hand up to the head of his cock, rubbing it slightly before running his thumb down the slit. 

His free hand moved from gripping the sheets to covering his mouth to muffle the moans escaping his mouth. He felt like he was torturing himself, so he picked up the pace. His slow strokes increased in speed until he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. In his mind, she was now naked in front of him, getting him off while she rubbed slow circles onto her clit. His breath was getting more and more ragged as he pushed himself closer to the end. He slowed his hand a little bit, wanting to prolong this fantasy a little longer. He imagined how she would look, slipping two fingers inside of herself, how her eyes would squeeze shut and her mouth would slightly open from the pleasure. He thought of how she would try to keep pace with both of her hands, one going in and out of her pussy and the other pumping his cock up and down. He could practically hear the breathy moans she would let out and how she would squeeze his dick a little tighter as she started chasing her release, but not wanting to leave him on his own as well. 

He could feel himself teetering on the edge and he couldn’t bear to slow down again, deciding that he had been through too much to edge himself today. So instead of prolonging his release, he imagined her getting up from her lying position, and lowering herself to his aching cock. He held his fist still and started fucking up into it, picturing instead that he was fucking up into her. He could see how she would throw her head back, letting out moan after moan. He could see how her tits would bounce every time he slammed into her. He even went as far as to imagine how it would feel to have her walls pulsing around him, squeezing his cock now and then to feed his mind. He panted heavily as he continued to fuck his hand. Screwing his eyes shut, he resorted to stop moving his hips and rapidly moving his hand. He bit his free hand as hard as he could as he came, trying to silence the loud moan. His back arched as he pumped his cock, milking himself of all the cum he had to offer.

He relaxed back on his bed, allowing his breath to return to normal. He didn’t hear any nearby footsteps, so he’d be able to sneak to the bathroom to clean up. He then let out a groan, this time not from pleasure, but quite the opposite. He had forgotten to take off his school’s jacket and got cum all over it. He’d rather do anything then hand it off to his mom to clean, so it looks like he’s stuck doing midnight laundry tonight. Somehow though, he doesn’t regret his decisions at all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa, this is my first time posting anything and actually writing a developed one shot. i based this off of a little concept i thought of and wrote a baseline for it a while ago and thought it would be fun to actually flesh it out, and now we have this. if there's any characters/scenarios/whatever you'd want me to write about, let me know because i'm good at just taking an idea and running with it. all that aside, i hope you liked it!


End file.
